One Quick Taste
by iRibbon
Summary: She wished she would find that special someone that would hold her hand, hug her, and give her there true feelings they felt for her, all her dreams for Highschool. [oneshot] SasuSaku


_One quick taste_

A young teenage girl with bubble gum pink colored hair was outside leaning against the Cherry blossom tree. It was usually the place where she would think or when she just wanted to recap on everything that had just happened that past day.

She gave out a loud sigh. She had been followed by a number of boys that day and she was worried on how everyone was now thinking of her, and what she would look like after she had eaten all the chocolate that many of the boys had given her.

Yes it was her favorite time of year. Well it was until a few years ago, unless you were a person who loved to be showered with many gifts on one day and followed all day by people you do not know. Then this was definitely your day...

But this was the exact opposite for Sakura. She hated how she was loved by so many guys, her dream before she entered High school was that on this day on one of the four years of her attending this level of school.

She wished she would find that special someone and they would hold her hands down the hallways no mattering all the stares people gave them.

She wished she would find that special someone that would give them a small gift for her birthday though it would be the most worthwhile gift she had gotten that entire year.

She wished she would find that special someone who would care for her, and if she was sick go to her house and help her catch up to the homework that she had missed.

That wasent even half the list on what she desired to happen during her high school years. She looked out into the distance and saw the couples holding hands, hugging, giving each other their affection on this very special day.

She wished so much she would be one of those girls that had those guys by their sides. But who was she kidding she really didn't like anyone though that one specific person.

She adored him when she was a little schoolgirl, though now she realized that she had no chance with him.

First off he was the captain of the Basketball team.

What guy in the right mind would want to go out with a girl with bubble gum pink hair when they are one of the most important people in the entire school!!

Secondly he never paid attention to her before when she gave him her love, so why would his attention change now when they were both in high school.

And lastly every girl that had asked him out he rejected. It seemed he was not ready for a relationship…or he just did not want anything to do with them.

He probably wanted to find a girl who was the most beautiful in the entire school, who was very smart, who was very athletic, and who was skinny and not slutty or air headed.

Sakura did have some of these qualities though not all of them. There was no use in hoping.

She opened her backpack and drew out one of the boxes of chocolate one of her so-called 'lovers' gave her.

She unwrapped it from the wrapper and took a bite, the milky goodness melted on her tongue. While she was savoring the taste in her mouth she had a thought.

'If chocolate tastes this good…I wonder how a kiss would be…I mean I watched a lot of movies before and they all seemed to like the kiss a lot…'

She sighed. That was all a fairytale for her there was no way anyone would accept her.

Her mother passed away a few years ago and now it was only she and her father. Sakura's father was usually away on a business trip. He was hardly ever home.

She pulled herself off the tree and walked back to the school.

When she was wondering the halls she heard silence. Everyone had left for home already so there was no surprise on her being alone.

She passed by a huge door and then stops. She peered through the window and saw a huge gymnasium it seemed quite empty though the basketballs were out. She decided to be a good student and put the balls back into the storage room.

She opened the door and began walking into the gigantic room. She dropped her backpack at the door she entered from and took her shoes off.

She reached the rack of balls and took a glance at the bright orange balls; she looked around and picked the one that was in front of her.

She dribbled the ball to the main basket and looked at it intently.

'One shot wont hurt will it?'

She threw the ball in the air and it landed straight into the net.

A smirk grew upon her lips and thought 'nothing but net'

"Nothing but net…pretty good for your size and the height of the basket."

She bopped her head up and grabbed the ball that just fell from the net, she span around though slipped onto her front, socks weren't the most stable things to wear on a wooden floor.

"Itai…" She pushed herself back and sat down beginning to rub her kneecap from the collision she just had with the floor.

"Cluts"

"Shut up…I fell from the slipperiness from the ground. man that hurt"

The boy was a little taken back by her response but shrugged it off. "What are you doing in the gymnasium its off limits when school is over." He sighed and rolled his eyes "and don't you have some homework to do or something idiotic like that"

"At least I can do it"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh your excused though one question if the gymnasium is off limits after school, what are you doing here"

"very funny, and I am here because I am the team captain and I am the less lazy one around here so I have to clear the gym I came back to put the balls away, and what are you doing here"

She stood up trying to be at eye level with him, though she was a lot smaller than him so it didn't really work.

"I was just wondering the halls because I had nothing better to do, and I was going to put the balls away though I kind got sidetracked."

"Hn"

"Yes thanks for the great response"

"No problem… and your real short for a girl your age"

"I would rather be short than tall"

"What good would it do, you cannot become a basketball player"

"Is that all you have on your mind. Basketball…basketball…basketball."

"No"

"Right" She began to walk out the door but felt a pull from her wrist. She looked behind her and saw it was Sasuke who was grabbing her wrist.

"What do you want"

"Sakura…correct?"

"Yes now what do you want"

"Oh so you give me that response I was going to give you something but I decided not to"

"Whatever"

"HEY! Your supposed to be all mad and want me to give it to you that instant"

"Well im not normal"

"That's for sure" he mocked her and she noticed. This let off a alarm and she grabbed him from the collar.

"Ok what do you want Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh so you know my name"

"Of Course I do…I used to have a huge crush on yo-" She clasped her hands over her mouth realizing what she had just done.

"I knew it you had a crush on me. No surprise one time or another every girl has a crush on me."

"Yea so what if I did have a crush on you. Note key word DID. Like you would care not like you want to have a relationship of any sort."

"Oh. And how do you think that"

"I don't think that I know that. Now I need to get home, some of us eat."

"I eat as well, but here" He took out a small purple box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

"Open it when I leave it would be to embarrassing for you to open it and for me to be here"

"Um..Arigato Sasuke"

"You didn't open it yet that's what you have to say thank you for is what is inside. But don't open it until I leave."

"Alright Sasuke"

"Now I am leaving and I am going to be gone meaning"

" You can leave now Sasuke"

"yes right I have to lead correct!'

"Leave."

"Ok Ok" He walked out the doors and peered the window. Sakura caught him and shooed him away once he was one for sure she pulled the ribbon.

She opened the box and a envelope fell out. She opened the letter and saw a picture of her and him when they were little when they were inside a sandbox building a sand castle. A smile crept up her lips and she looked inside the box.

Inside was a heart shaped necklace made from silver. There was a pink diamond on one of the curves of the heart.

Her smile grew even larger and she looked in the box. In big Blue letters it said

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! _

I was going to ask you to be my valentine but I guess the time I gave you this gift was the perfect time.

From: Sasuke Uchiha

To: Sakura Haruno

THE END

I finally wrote a One-shot! Yeah! Yes I know I am amazing I was totally in typing mode today so I wrote this. I think its sweet! I love it! Yea there in High school it made the one-shot way better cause well…yeah…ninja hood wouldn't really make it that nicey nice nice! Allright R&R!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!! .


End file.
